Pearl Harbor: Danny's Confession
by Paulie Polanos
Summary: A very deep, surprising and revealing truth about Danny Walker. A beautiful portrait of Danny and Rafe's friendship.


**PEARL HARBOUR**

**DANNY WALKER'S CONFESSION**

**By Paulie Polanos**

Danny Walker sat under the big oak tree that sat at the boundary of his father's land.

The sun was setting to the west, cascading bright blues and orange colors across the sky. The last shimmer of direct sunlight cast a shadow across Danny's eyes under his thick eyebrows.

He was obviously troubled, and Rafe knew it as he approached him. He nestled into a spot beside him, and turned to his old friend.

"Danny. I thought we were going to go out with Clarice and Mandy tonight," Rafe said, "They left because you didn't show up."

Danny shrugged. He didn't reply. Didn't speak. Just looked up towards the setting sun – the sunlight now making his brown puppy dog eyes shimmer.

"Damn it man, when are you ever going to date a girl? I mean, you're damn near seventeen years old, and you haven't even kissed someone yet!" Rafe exclaimed, tossing a rock over to an old stump that had been burrowed out by the boys years before. They had used it to practice throwing rocks into.

Danny shook his head, "I don't feel comfortable around them, Rafe." He frowned, "I just don't feel ready for that yet."

Rafe's stomach lurched. He knew not to push on Danny too hard. He took enough heat from his father at home.

He went to stand up… but Danny turned to him quickly.

"Rafe, I want to tell you something," he said quietly.

Rafe slumped back down. He looked curiously to his buddy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Anything, Danny, you know that," he comforted him. He could tell whatever it was, it was tough for his friend to spill out.

"You just have to promise me that you won't tell anybody," Danny explained, "Like I mean nobody."

"Danny, anything," Rafe reassured.

"Good… this is serious. If this gets out, I'm through," he sighed. He glanced to Rafe, somewhat intimidated by his friend. Something that he didn't feel too often.

"I'm gay," Danny said softly.

Rafe moved his hand off Danny's shoulder… his face dropped.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm gay, Rafe," Danny replied, "I told you, this is serious."

"Well, how – how do you know that? You're not gay, come on!" Rafe tried his best to convince him.

"There's no fighting it any more, Rafe. I can't explain how I feel around… boys. It's like the whole world lights up like a – a fire," Danny elaborates, "When you have your hand on my shoulder, I feel… good."

He looks over to Rafe, looking into his eyes.

Rafe careens back, leaning away slightly.

"Don't get funny on me Danny," he said. Then he leaned forward aggressively and pointing his finger, said, "Now listen. I don't really give a shit if this is the way you feel. But you should at least try dating some girls…"

"No Rafe."

"… and maybe you'll find out you're wrong," Rafe finished. He was really shocked. He was starting to break into a sweat, he was so flustered.

Danny sits, his head hanging low.

"I'm sorry I told you Rafe," he said.

Rafe suddenly felt bad. He knew at that point, maybe he hurt Danny's feelings. He huffed heavily, taking in the distress, and letting it settle.

Then he took and deep breath, and mustered up the courage to tell Danny what he was about to say.

"Danny. I promise you, one day you'll find a girl that you fall head over heels for," Rafe proposed, "And you'll fall in love."

Danny shrugged again, looking softly to his old pal.

"God Rafe, I hope you're right. I don't know what my daddy would do if he…"

He stopped there. No need to keep dwelling on the subject. He stood up.

Rafe stood up beside him. The two of them stood before the sunset. The sun now disappearing behind the trees and over the horizon.

Rafe holds out his hand.

Danny grasped it, and they pull each other in for a hug.

"You're closer to me than a brother," Rafe said, "This doesn't change that."

They pull apart. And Danny nods.

Then Rafe turns to his home, and starts to walk across the field, leaving Danny standing; comforted and thankful to have such a good friend as Rafe McCawley.


End file.
